Alone Again
by Isis-light
Summary: I didn't decide to write about her life story to make money nor for the fame that came with it. I did it so her because she wouldn't, I did it because she couldn't... I did it because I loved her. Ichigo X OC. T for language, violence and suicide. One shot!


I should start at the beginning right? Problem is I don't know her beginning only her end, rather I start at my beginning to lead to her end. –Kurosaki Ichigo.

Author of novel titled 'Alone Again'

The crowd cheered as I made my way onto the stage, I can't believe I have to do another one of these lame interviews.

"Welcome Mr. Kurosaki, it's an honour to have you with us." The interviewer began; I flashed a fake smile and nodded my head.

"Thank you, the pleasure is all mine."

We had to wait a while before we continued as the crowd was growing very excited; it was always the same: constant deafening screams, 'I love you' and 'Marry me' signs held up.

In the crowd I spotted my family being my dad, Yuzu and Karin cheering me on as well. Beside them were my friends Uryuu, Chad, Rukia and Inoue waving to me, I told them not to bother coming but they never listen to me.

"So Mr. Kurosaki-" she began but I cut her off,

"Ichigo is fine." I heard a loud 'oooh' from the crowd and smirked when I noticed the woman's slight blush on her face.

"-um so Mr.- I mean Ichigo, your new book 'Alone Again' has made best seller. Selling close to 7 thousand copies, how would you say you went from being a regular guy to being a famous writer?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her "It just happened I guess."

The interviewer chuckled lightly "Wow you really are a character, perhaps my next question may be personal but for majority of your female fans Ichigo do you have a special significant other that we don't know about?"

I almost choked at her question; I placed my hand to my mouth and coughed lightly. "N-no not really." I muttered and grabbed a glass of water to drink.

"Hear that ladies he's out for grabs!" she smiled to the camera, she picked up my book looked back at me. "One question that bugged me about your book was, this girl in your book is she or was she a real person I mean her character was so... so unbelievable. Everything she said and did was so...so-"

"The book does say, inspired by a true story doesn't it?" I sat up straight and smiled to her awarding me another blush. "And that's just the way she always was, like a never ending puzzle." I clasped my fingers together, if you were to see me now...

The interview dragged on and on, constant questions and answers. The moment she mentioned that we were out of time I felt the happiest I'd been in this hour.

"Unfortunately we're out of time but everybody in the studio goes home with a copy of Kurosaki Ichigo's best seller 'Alone Again'! And there will be a book signing after this and Ichigo will also be taking pictures with all his number one fans!"

This woman! I bet dad was involved with this, my father is my 'manager' and he takes care of these types of things. He must have told her to announce this so that I couldn't get out of it.

I shook her hand after the show and she asked for a picture, so of course I couldn't say no and took a stupid photo with her. She said thanks and I met everybody backstage, Yuzu hugged me tightly.

"That's my boy, always on television." My dad chuckled and I kicked him in the face.

"1. I'm a grown man. 2. Who the hell told you I wanted to do a book signing?!"

He was about to answer when I was grabbed by the make-up crew and told that my 'fans' were waiting outside impatiently for a signature. I walked to the table and had my first person come towards me at a time to get their signature and picture.

"Name?" I asked and pulled out my pen

"Y-Yuriko." She whispered and I looked at her and smirked, poor girl was shaking so I only wrote 'thanks for your support' underneath my signature. As she walked out her face turned bright red and she looked as though she were about to faint. I smirked and one by one more people came for their signature or picture or both. This certainly was going to be a long day.

"Name?" I asked drearily

"Sakuro Hiroku." The boy said confidently and immediately my eyes widened in shock, I looked up to see a boy with blue hair and gray eyes staring back at me with a slight smirk on his face. "Hello Kurosaki, long time no see huh?" he said.

"S-Sakuro." I whispered

"Glad to see you've made a book out of my sisters' life. Not bad." He smirked and held his hand out for a shake; I took it and still couldn't believe what I was seeing. "I sorta' need my autograph, I'm holding up the line Kurosaki." He pushed my pen towards me and I signed his book.

"How have you been? Where are you staying? I've been looking for you for so long, where did you go?"

"All that I'll answer another time Kurosaki, check ya' later." He winked and walked away, he hasn't changed one bit since last I saw him. I guess he managed to develop his sisters' way of disappearing without a trace and leaving everything behind.

When the line ended, I rested my head on the table and sighed.

Finally.

"Mr. Kurosaki are you alright, do you need help?" one of the guards asked me. I slowly shook my head, still pressed against the table.

"I'm going home." I stood from my chair and walked to the door, got into my car and bashed my head against the steering wheel. "I'm. So. Stupid."

Eventually I started the car and drove out of the driveway and onto the road, I drove past the beach and noticed someone sitting on a bench, watching the traffic go by.

Sakuro...

I hooted at him, he glanced in my direction. I parked my car and got out, walking over to him he had the same look in his eyes as his sisters.

The same emotionless look on his face.

I patted his head "Look at you kiddo, all grown up." I chuckled and he brushed my hand off with a smile on his face.

"I'm not a kid anymore." He said to me

"Suuure you're not,"

"Kurosaki, thanks for you know... telling her story and all." he tilted his head away from me and looked towards the setting sun.

"If I didn't do it, no one would. Besides you always wanted to know what she was like outside of being the big sister to you." I looked towards the sun as well.

"She would have been pissed if she was still-"

"Yep I know, she'd probably have wrung my neck. That's just how secretive she was." I chuckled at the memories of how she was flooded my mind.

"She loved you, she just hated to say it."

"I know, besides you should-" I turned to see him walking away from me with his hand in the air waving goodbye to me. My face softened as I watched him walk; perhaps I'd see him again... someday.

Then again, with those kids 'again' was never a word in their vocabulary.

I walked back to my car and drove again, my eyes wandered until I saw a copy of my book 'Alone Again' on my passenger seat. I know this may sound stupid but I never read the book although I wrote it, I was too scared to read it. It took too much to write it. Now to read it would make it seem like the past was repeating itself again, all the emotions and pains would come back again.

But today I'd need to brace myself.

I parked the car in my garage and walked into the house, I stay in my own place now. It does get lonely but I needed the personal space at the time. I tossed my keys on the counter and walked into the study and switched my lamp on turning to page one.

I should start at the beginning right? Problem is I don't know her beginning only her end, rather I start at my beginning to lead to her end.

She being Shizuka Hiroku walked into class one morning, the class turned to face her but she scoffed at us.

"Mrs. Hiroku, so glad you finally decided to join us today after your one week vacation." Ma'am taunted her but she simply placed her hands into her pockets and walked to her table. Her face hidden by the large hoodie she wore.

"Shizuka, take your hoodie off it's making me nervous." Ma'am said to her.

"Sorry I can't. Face the board and I think it will be better." Her voice held a roughness to it. Ma'am said nothing but shook her head. One of the guys turned to her "So Shizuka, I heard you got into another fight. Is that why you wearing that? You look like you came out a garbage bin." he chuckled and she turned to him.

"Fuck you."

"Oh you don't have to get all touchy, you know babe I think you sexy and I love you." He chuckled playfully and I caught a glimpse of a smirk on her face.

"Aaaw I love you too." She held out both her middle fingers when she said 'love'. The boy turned away ashamed that he had been defeated by a girl. Shizuka hardly came to school and when she did it was rare.

"Shizuka would you like to balance this equation for me please." ma'am asked.

"No." She crossed her arms and turned away before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. She grabbed her bags and stood up walking towards the door; she pulled a file out of her bag and held it out to ma'am.

"You said the essay is due for tomorrow right? Take it, I'm not coming tomorrow." she said bleakly then dropped it down onto her table walking out.

She barely stayed in for half an hour and she was gone, just like that.

I couldn't believe.

I leaned back against my chair and pictures of her flooded into my mind; I stretched and walked to fetch a cup of juice. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I held it up to my ear.

"Hello,"

"K-Kurosaki-kun I was wondering er I mean I just wanted to check if you were okay. Or if you wanted to grab some drinks w-with me if you h-have time that is."

"Inoue thanks I'm fine, but I'm sorta' busy, next time maybe."

"Alright, another time I guess. Goodnight Ichigo." She whispered then hung up.

It's not that I didn't know of Inoue's feelings for me, I know she cares for me. I just can't really respond to her feelings as she'd like me to. I no longer have a heart to give, when someone else has it.

I crashed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling; most nights or rather every night I dream she's beside me, holding my hand, hugging me and telling me things will be alright.

I picked up my book and turned to another page:

"What did you call me." She asked sharply and stopped dead in her tracks, her brother Sakuro whimpered as he heard the anger in her voice. She let her brothers hand go and walked towards the group.

"Call me that one more time and I swear I'll prove to you doctors can only do so much for a person's face." She spoke roughly, the boy smirked.

"You're a good for nothing whore, no wonder your parents ditched you. They realized that you weren't worth much anyway."

Shizuka turned to her brother "Sakuro go and stand behind that tree and close your eyes... and ears." She insisted to which he complied hurriedly. When he was out of her sight she turned to the five boys and smirked.

She clenched her fist and punched the first one before the others stood up and attempted to attack her, she kicked one of them in the balls and back handed the other. She used him as a stepping stone to elevate her as she punched another making him fall to the ground. One guy stood in front of her and another behind hoping to ambush her, both tried to swing their bats at her. One aiming for the head another for the legs but she did a rotating flip and kicked both of them in the head. She walked over to the one that insulted her and dragged him over to a wall and slammed him against it.

"Call me a whore once more." She dared him; anybody could tell his face was badly bruised from the punches.

"W-whore." He said weakly and she punched him repeatedly causing slight cracks in the wall. When she did stop, he fell to the ground and whimpered. Everybody gazed at her in surprise; I gazed at her in surprise. She caught me staring at her and shook her head then went to her brother that stood behind the tree.

She walked away as though nothing had happened, the little boy that held her hand smiled towards her and didn't turn to look back. She appeared to smile at him too.

In all the moments I've ever seen her, that one will never leave my heart.

I chuckled to myself as I relived all the moments in my life, it was like reading an old diary over again. I turned to page two hundred and forty one, the moment we kissed.

Of course I knew Shizuka hated me, that didn't mean I hated her you know.

"I figured you would be here celebrating your birthday in a phone booth as it rains, its only something you'd do." I chuckled as the rain poured down. She gazed at me then smirked.

"Kurosaki you're something else, what are you doing out at this time?" she asked me.

"I forgot to give you a present." I answered.

"Great, give me tons of presents, just toss out the cards. I hate cards." She mentioned.

I remained staring at her form in silence.

This had to be one of the moments in my life where I didn't think before I acted, I threw the umbrella down and pushed her against the door kissing her fervently. I could tell she was shocked as she didn't move in the slightest; soon she didn't relax but merely 'accepted' the kiss.

I knew I didn't think this through when we pulled apart; we merely stood looking at each other speechless.

"Thanks for my present." She muttered.

"Pleasure." I choked quickly and looked away; I walked out of the phone booth ditching my umbrella for her to use it. I ran and to top it off I didn't know where I was running to. Probably home I don't know, I don't care so long as she doesn't see my face I'm fine.

I stopped to catch my breath and bent over placing my hands on my knees and felt the rain wash over me, suddenly it...stopped.

I looked up to see a breathless Shizuka with the umbrella hanging over me "You- Forgot- Something." She struggled to speak; did she run after me this entire time? She placed her hand onto my cheek and kissed my forehead once I stood straight to look at her.

"You've certainly got some nerve to come here and kiss me, you idiot." She said to me.

"Look I-"

I wasn't given the time of day before I felt the pitter patter of rain on my body and only heard the umbrella fall to the ground. She pulled me into a kiss; I guess now I know what she felt like.

It was frighteningly pleasing.

We stood there kissing in the rain, brushing my hand against her cheek and kissing her back twice as passionately. I felt her hands touch my cheek as though she didn't want to let go. We broke apart but didn't keep our faces an inch apart, our lips lightly touching; I kept my forehead pressed against hers and saw her eyes were shut closed.

"I have to go." She whispered and pulled away, instantaneously I grabbed her hand to stop her. She didn't turn to look at me but merely pulled out of my grasp.

"Ichigo I- don't do this to yourself please. I told you before; I'm nothing but trouble. Don't bother yourself with me no matter how much I lo-" she stopped mid sentence to look back at me, either it was my own eyes deceiving me or... she looked like she was crying.

She turned back once more and smirked to me before turning to continue on her way. Slowly she soon disappeared from my vision the further she went.

I shut the book and walked to my window, I hardly noticed it raining out there. I watched people walk about carrying umbrellas and running away from the rain. That's when I spotted someone in a large hoodie but I couldn't see that persons face as it was covered. My eyes widened and I ran out the door and out my house.

Shizuka!

I ran across the road carelessly, cars hooted at me violently, as soon as I got to the spot where I saw her.

She was gone.

"No no no! You were right here! Shizuka!" I shouted and some lady walked up to me asking if I was alright.

"Did you see a woman standing here, she wore a large-"

"Son, there was no one standing here at all, you must have seen something else." She said concerned.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm sure son." She placed her hand on my shoulder, I thanked her and told her I was probably going crazy, she chuckled and went about her way. I know what I saw, I saw the woman I loved.

I'm sure of it.

I removed my soaked clothes and took a warm shower, I stood letting the warm water massage my body. Flash backs of me and Shizuka played in my mind over again, her smile engraved in my mind ...eternally.

I dressed in my pyjamas and sank into my bed once more I opened the book and realized I had read up to the last chapter.

Shizuka had disappeared for the past week; with no letter basically nothing to tell me where she was or at least how she was doing.

I was becoming more and more desperate.

I needed her; I wanted her even if it was for one minute no- one second would make it better.

"Brother, I've brought you some food to eat. You haven't eaten in a-"

"I'm not hungry." I told her as I kept watch outside suddenly Ishida and Rukia barged into my room.

"ICHIGO, YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US!" They both shouted.

"Why?" I asked and they noticed the bags under my eyes.

"It's Shizuka she's-"

I immediately leapt out of bed and ran out with them, what I saw that day has never left me since. Shards of glass were found everywhere, blood smears lay colouring the ground. I cringed and saw a body being lifted onto a stretcher, I ran towards the paramedic truck.

It was Shizuka on the stretcher, her face bruised, I held her hand. "Shizuka wake up please!"

She had no response.

"Boy look you have to go n-"

"I'm going with you." I didn't look anywhere beside her, I figured the paramedics noticed I wasn't going anywhere and agreed. I felt her cold hand and tears dripped down my face, as her blood pressure dropped slowly.

"Shizuka? Shizuka! Don't do this please, we're almost there okay!"

We arrived and my father and the others followed soon after, I had my head in my hands my legs shaking. They had given me sugar water to calm me down but clearly it wasn't working, I glanced at my dad and he hugged me as though to comfort me. I screamed into his shirt, letting it all out.

Later that day they had announced that Shizuka Hiroku had died on the fifteenth of June at 16h00, they said they did everything that they could have.

On the fifteenth of June, the worlds of two boys came crashing down on them. Mine and Sakuro's. I turned to look at him but he had already walked out and since that day I've tried to track him down but he seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth. I only hope he has not joined Shizuka in his depression.

The police told us that it appeared that there must have been a struggle which explain the bruises and stab wound on her back. Whoever attacked her was not alone. They also concluded that she did not die as her attackers expected, which is why there were several blood patches implying she walked for some time before collapsing and slowly dying of blood loss.

The epilogue:

Now I didn't decide to write about her life story to make money nor for the fame that came with it. I did it for her because she wouldn't; I did it because she couldn't...

I did it because I loved her.

Shizuka Hiroku will always own my heart despite all factors; she grabbed my heart and taught me never to give in and most importantly that I'll never have to be alone again.

If only she were right, if only I could have told her that...

The end

I opened my eyes and a flash of lightning struck brightly, I moved to my laptop and opened a fresh page. I stared at it in silence before beginning to type frantically.

I worked all through the night typing one page after the other.

I sat back on my chair after completing my second book; I looked out the window catching a glimpse of the morning sun.

I smirked then went back to bed, laying on it and thought about anything and everything. My life and how I'd always pictured it to be...

Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Shizuka.

"I'm standing outside the house Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo and as you can see the paramedics are bringing out his body on a stretcher, his body was found by his friend Uryuu Ishida who claims he saw Ichigo lying in bed unmoving. At first he appeared to be peacefully asleep but when Mr. Ishida called to him and did not respond for a long while he called on the paramedics. The Kurosaki family could not be reached for comment." The journalist held her microphone up. "It is also alleged that the famous writer had his laptop on at the time and finished a new book titled 'The fourteenth of june' Whether or not this book will be out for sale is up to the Kurosaki family. Back to you Janet."

**2 Years Later**

"I remember your son sat at that same spot two years ago and I interviewed him then he was best selling writer and once again Mr. Kurosaki your son Kurosaki Ichigo has made best seller again but after his death, what led you to publish this book?" the interviewer asked him.

"It seems like he wanted to share this with the world, I had to do it." He responded.

The fourteenth of June

Most of everyone knows me as Kurosaki Ichigo but now I guess I should say most of everyone **knew** me as Kurosaki Ichigo.

I should start at the real beginning now right? Problem is I know her beginning and end and now know where my beginning and end will be, so rather I start with the future of those who were around me to lead to a never ending fairy-tale.

Perhaps things will end with a happy ending, but for now I'll leave happily ever after to the imagination of little children.

**So how was it? Please review and read my other stories I never get reviews *pouts* So please be nice! **


End file.
